mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons of Rust
Dragons of Rust is the fourth scenario in Clash of the Dragons, the fourth part of Heroes Chronicles. Tarnum learns that Mutare is now controlling the powerful rust dragons, and that a Dungeon Overlord has set up base near the border to AvLee, preparing to invade with the new addition to their armies. Tarnum marches out to deal with this threat. Captain Valita is being very silent, so Tarnum tries to find out if she has any friends in the army that can tell him what's bothering her. He eventually learns that Kurbon, his Master of Supplies, is an old friend of hers, and trained her when they were both in the Forest Guard. Tarnum tries to get information out of him, but Kurbon refuses, and eventually tells Tarnum to just ask her what's wrong. His advisor Aspen still believes that Valita is a spy for Nighon, and keeps telling Tarnum to be suspicous of her. Kurbon tells Tarnum that he shouldn't trust Aspen with any maps or sensitive information, as the old elf is slippery, and when Aspen is almost killed in an ambush, he accuses Tarnum of being the spy. In the end, Tarnum allows Aspen to start an investigation to figure out who the real spy is. Walkthrough Tarnum has a Rampart and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario. The enemy hero Deemer has a single Dungeon to the north. The map is split in two by a pair of quest guards in the northwestern corner. In Tarnum's part of the map, there are three Dragon Cliffs that will allow him to field green dragons. The Cliffs are under Tarnum's control, but the path to them are blocked by stacks of dragons - red dragons in front of the first, black dragons in front of the second, and rust dragons in front of the third. The opponent's part of the map has three Sulfurous Lairs, allowing them to field rust dragons, but all are neutral when the scenario starts. The first quest guard leading to the enemy lands recquires a Pendant of Dispassion to open. The artifact can be found nearby, protected by harpies and harpy hags. The second can only be opened by Tarnum and his heroes, meaning that the opponent will stay in their own lands until Tarnum is prepared to attack. Once he has built up his forces, with a decent stack of green dragons, he can open the quest guard and attack. Towns * One Rampart * One Dungeon Strategy The three parts of the Bow of the Sharpshooter can be found near the three Dragon Cliffs. The seer's hut to the west will give 30 crystals for 10,000 gold. If Tarnum decides to take over an enemy's Sulfurous Lair, he should attack it on the first day of the week, to ensure that he'll be able to hire a rust dragon - otherwise, there's a chance that the opponent will already have hired that week's dragon. Category:Clash of the Dragons scenarios